


Handcuffed for 24 Hours

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, handcuff together AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dan and Phil were the victims of a prank from wizards Harry and Draco. Now they're handcuffed for 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed for 24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the grammar isn't right, but while writing this, I just realized that Dan always say "Me and Phil" and never "Phil and I." I don't feel like correcting my other two but when writing in Dan's point of view/talking, the grammar will be like that.

_Day 3: Hand-cuffed Together_

_**Third's Point of View** _

   _This is ridiculous._

   Was the first thought that came into Dan's mind. The next was,

   _How will I jack off now?_

   "Why would you do this?"

   Dan was finally pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Phil was talking to the problem - or should he say problems - that caused this accident.

   Currently, Dan and Phil were handcuffed together because of a couple of wizards thought it would be funny.

   "We truly are sorry. We didn't think it would work and that it's going to last so long. Maybe we can-"

   "Look, it's not our problem now. But we wish you luck with trying to solve the problem." Well Dan certainly did not appreciate the snarky attitude of the blond male. Luckily the brunet wasn't so rude.

   "Shut up Draco. It was our fault and we have to fix it."

   "But _Harry_! What if Snape finds out?"

   "When he does, we'll figure something out. For now, we have to solve this."

   Dan and Phil watched the two wizards bicker, feeling the sexual tension radiate off of them. "Will you two just kiss already and we can be done with this. Me and Phil will just go on with our lives until the spell wears off in twenty-four hours. It's not like we do anything anyway."

   Hearing Dan's snippy comment caught Draco's attention. "Excuse me, but do you want me to hex you right now?"

   " _Draco_."

   The blond wizard just rolled his eyes, putting his wand back into his robe. "Look, an three hours, Draco and I will come back and see how it's going for you blokes, okay?"

  Phil, being the kinder one between the two, just nodded, not wanting Dan to fight the blond boy again. "Good. See you two in three hours." And off the two went, going to do god knows what.

   "I am **not** happy Phil."

   "I know, but at least we have an excuse to just sit on our couch all day long."

    Phil, being the optimist he is, just smiles, making Dan's glare soften. "True, and at least I know if you try to steal my cereal."

   Phil, remembering he can't steal Dan's cereal for twenty -four hours, frowns at that new detail. "Oh darn, you're right.

* * *

 

   When the two British boys get back to their flat - making sure to be discreet about the handcuffs around their wrist - they both plop down on the couch, already exhausted from being outside the house.

   "You wanna watch a movie?"

   "Sure." Phil, already forgetting about the handcuffs, walks to get a movie, forgetting about Dan and having the metal dig into his skin. "Ow, ow, ow, Phil!" Phil just looks back sheepishly.

   "Sorry. Come help me pick a movie and then we can make popcorn."

   "I'm only following you so you don't dig the metal into my skin again."

   "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. So, what do you want to watch?"

   Phil holds up several different films, some being anime, some being animated and some being live-action.

   "What about _Big Hero 6_?"

   "I'm down with that." Phil got up, Dan forcefully having to stand up too. The two went into the kitchen, both accidentally hitting the glass door.

"Bloody hell!"

   "Ouch." After both felt the headache slowly and painfully go away, Phil opened up the door, grabbing some microwave popcorn and popped it into the microwave.

   "No offense Phil, but even though we live together, I hate being handcuffed to you."

   Phil, not taking offense, just gave Dan a cheeky grin - or at least tried to. "Thanks Danny. Now-"

   **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

   Phil, being interrupted by the microwave, opened it up, pulling out the popcorn. "Time for a movie! Better get comfortable because we're going to be sitting for a while."

* * *

   They were an hour in when Dan announced he needed to use the bathroom. 

   He and Phil have both been holding it in, trying to avoid this awkward situation but could not avoid it no more.

  "Pss, Phil."

   "Yes?"

   "I gotta pee." Phil, being the sunshine he is, just sighed and got up.

   "Let's go. I just won't make eye contact with you."

   Both walked to the bathroom, Phil looking away once inside. The only thing he forgot was the One Direction poster hanging on the door, him force to just stare at it while Dan was peeing. When he finally finished, Phil was so creeped out that he just wanted to continue the movie and forget this entire experience.

   When they finally finished the movie, popcorn was strewn all over the floor and neither wanted to pick it up, both completely lazy.

   "Well, it's five o'clock, so what are we doing for dinner?"

    "Order pizza?"

   "Sure, just don't go second base with the pizza man again."

   "That was one time!"

   Dan just laughed, loving to tease Phil.

  "I'll call them up and than maybe we can work on editing a video or something."

   Phil nodded, still embarrassed about the time he touched the pizza's man hand by accident.

   Once the pizza was ordered, both Dan and Phil grabbed their computers, trying to get comfortable on the couch without the metal digging into their skin. Dan, getting into his couch position was perfectly comfortable, but it was Phil who was suffering. Sadly and unfortunately, the handcuffs were on the dominant wrists of the boys, it on Phil's right wrist and Dan's left.

   "Dan, can you move your hand a bit to the left. I need the reach the A key." Both boys, practically on top of each other, tried to type without the other looking at their screens but also making sure they weren't in pain by the metal.

   By the time the pizza arrived, they finally found a comfortable position. "Bloody hell!" Dan exclaim, finally comfortable.

   The two boys got up, walking to the front door. "The total is going to be..." The deliverer man looked up, seeing two six foot men staring down at him.

   "Um... here's the pizza and just sign, um, here." He tapped the dotted line, not wanting to really leave.

   Both Dan and Phil looked at each other, realizing that to sign, one will have to raise their hand, the handcuffs obviously going to be shown. "I'll sign it." Phil said, quickly signing and grabbing the pizza.

   "Thanks man. Bye." And with that, Dan slammed the door, seeing the confused look on the man's face.

   "Let's eat!" Dan and Phil went back to their sofa, getting back into their comfortable position and started to gorge their selves in pizza and pop (soda).

   When Harry and Draco magically appeared in the two British boys' apartment, they were surprise to see Dan's weird couch position, Phil's facial expression while reading god knows what and how the two boys were practically on top of each other.

   "Good news! We found a cure!" Harry said with happiness.

   "Bad news. Our professor is the one to break the curse."

   "How is that bad news."

   "Well it is for us anyway." Suddenly, Snape appeared, green smoke coming out of their chimney.

   "Potter, what did you do this time?" Harry just pointed his wand to the two boys, giving his professor a shy smile.

   "Oh dear lord. Okay, well I can try and break the curse but there's no promises." Phil, not really caring, just sat still, continuing to read whatever was on the screen while Dan on the other hand, was slightly fangirling (or should I say fanboying).

* * *

 

   After several sad attempts, the curse could not be broken. "Well, it's not too bad. It's only twenty-four hours and that will be over by two-fifty in the afternoon tomorrow. See you boys later." And with that, the dark-clothed man disappeared, leaping into their chimney.

   "We wish you luck!" Harry said, tugging onto Draco's arm and pulling him into the green fire blazing.

   "So... what are we going to do now?"

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
